Our Hero Academia: Chapter 26
Something to Prove Horatia found herself walking up those grand stair cases onto the battle field once again. Last year was a surreal feeling. All these people watching and waiting to see what she could do for another year. This year it wasn't anywhere near as unnerving. Because last year, she didn't have a goal. But this year she had a purpose to be here and she was going to show she had a purpose. The Calvary Battles were easy, no one even seemed to approach Team Janpu. But now she'd stood toe-to-toe with a member of 2-A. And fate was clearly playing some crude joke on her as her opponent was none other than one of Zenji's closest friends, Joho Gijutsu. Joho walked out to meet her opponent. "You know Zenji talks a lot about you Horatia," she said. "He thinks you're hot and he finds that infuriating. Personally I don't think you look too bad myself, but he'd kill me if I tried anything. I'm pretty sure you want to face him and get revenge for what he did to you last year, but trust me when I say that's not gonna happen." Horatia kept a straight face as she listened to Joho. She didn't care much as to how either Zenji nor Joho saw her but she'd take the compliments nonetheless. Horatia's plan was to take down Zenji in this years battles and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from achieving that goal. She didn't care if Joho thought that she'd lose to Zenji. Because unlike Joho, Horatia knew she was more than enough for Zenji. "You sure do like talking for him. I couldn't care less as to whether you think I can take that numbskull down. I only wished my first opponent would be more of a challenge instead of a blabber mouth." The belle went off signifying for the battle to start. "You think you're going to be able to even make it to Zenji? No way! You're not even gonna make it past me." Joho motioned with her hands for Horatia to attack. Horatia sprinted towards Joho as she motioned for her. Horatia was quicker than Joho, her reflexes were better and she had didn't need technology to get in any good shots. Horatia got in close and slid to get lower down. She could feel the earth scratching her skin but it didn't matter here. Not now. Horatia got in range where her legs could reach Joho's chin. She ended up transitioning into a headstand as her legs flew to meet Joho's jaw. A kick strong enough to lift the girl off the ground. Joho‘s reaction was not up to par. She moved her arms in an attempt to block, but Horatia’s foot had already connected with her chin. Her jaw was like glass as she crumpled to the ground unconscious. ”Oh come on!” called Zenji from the stands. Horatia may have won the fight, but she wasn't satisfied. She couldn't have been satisfied with such a pathetic bout. Hopefully her next opponent would actually be worth battling.